Floating Production Systems/Units (FPSs) consists of floating ocean platforms in deep water that import, process, store, offload and export oil and gas. Steel pipelines (Steel Catenary Risers, i.e., SCRs) are a primary means of transporting oil, gas, and water between an FPS and subsea wells, trunk lines, and offloading buoys. SCRs are normally hung off the FPS using low stress connections known as flexible pipe joints. The flexible pipe joints allow the SCRs to move relative to the FPSs. The desire to produce fluids from subsea wells capable of yielding relatively higher-pressure fluids necessitates that the SCRs and the flexible pipe joints be capable of withstanding those pressures. As such, a flexible pipe joint capable of withstanding high pressures and meeting high structural integrity demands is needed.